


The Summer Chapter

by casesandcapitals



Series: Mutant!Verse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard finally go all the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer Chapter

The plane ride had been boring and uncomfortable, but Gerard was happy to finally be in Chicago. Bob and Frank had picked him up at the airport. Bob had bragged about finally having his license and getting a car for his birthday. Frank kept twisting in his seat to grin at Gerard and flutter his still-growing wings.  
Gerard admired the city as they drove, imagining how it would be to fly through all those skyscrapers. He knew he wouldn't get the chance on this trip though; Frank's wings were still too small for him to fly with, and Gerard had promised to stay on the ground with him until they could fly together.  
Frank's wings weren't as bright white as they had been before Mr. Davies stole them. They were still white, but a little dimmer, softer. A few of the feathers that sprouted from the base of his wings were shot through with light grey.  
"My doctor said that the white was my _adolescent_ color," Frank said, rolling his eyes as he turned in his seat to answer. "He said that when I'm fully grown they'll be more camouflaged for like... clouds and stuff. The color wasn't supposed to come in until I was in my 20's or something, but apparently having to completely regrow them made the change start earlier."  
"Well, that's cool," Gerard smiled. "Do they still glow when you use your power?"  
"Yup," Frank smirked.  
Bob dropped them off at Frank's small two story house. The yard was filled with flower gardens. Bob said he expected them to come hang out at his house at least once before Gerard left in two weeks. They promised they would.  
Frank pulled Gerard into the house, unlocking the door one-handed, and let Gerard drop his luggage in the kitchen.  
"Come on, I wanna show you my room," Frank giggled.  
"Where's your mom?" Gerard asked as Frank tugged him up the carpeted staircase.  
"At work."  
"Oh, cool," Gerard said. His heartbeat was starting to pick up and he could feel a blush building in his cheeks.  
Frank opened a door at the end of the upstairs hallway and they walked in. Gerard had a few seconds to look around – he saw posters, comics, stray feathers, and the drawing he had made Frank for his last birthday- before Frank pressed against him and kissed him.  
Gerard kissed him back and enjoyed it for a moment, he had really missed Frank over the first month of summer break, until he felt Frank reaching around to undo the buttons that held Gerard's shirt closed.  
"Frankie?" he asked, pulling away a little.  
"We're alone," Frank said, almost frantic. "Like, really alone. No parents, no teachers, no telepaths, no empaths, no _Brendon_."  
Gerard blinked, then turned bright red when he realized what Frank meant.  
"No one can hear us, or barge in, or make fun of us at breakfast tomorrow," Frank muttered, pressing close to Gerard again.  
"You... you wanna?" Gerard asked.  
Frank nodded. "I really do. Do you?"  
Gerard smiled and kissed Frank again. "Yeah, definitely."  
Frank giggled again, then tugged Gerard toward his bed. His hands found the buttons at the back of Gerard's shirt again and this time Gerard let him undo them. He tugged the t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Frank never wore a shirt, so when they went back to kissing they were chest to chest.  
"How are we gonna-?" Gerard started to ask.  
Frank focused on undoing the button and zipper on Gerard's jeans. "You can sit on the edge of the bed and I can sit in your lap."  
"You've been thinking about this, haven't you?" Gerard chuckled.  
Frank blushed. He pecked a kiss on Gerard's lips then went back to undoing his jeans. Gerard realized he should probably be doing that as well, so he reached out for Frank's jeans.  
As soon as they both fumbled the buttons and zippers open, they separated a bit to kick their pants off.  
Gerard let his eyes roam over Frank in his boxers even as Frank did the same to him. This was the farthest they had ever really been, nudity-wise. With a brother that could read thoughts, a friend who could sense emotions, and a school full of teachers and other students, they hadn't ever dared to go any farther than just kissing.  
Frank made the first move again, stepping close to Gerard and going onto his toes so they could kiss. Gerard put his hands on Frank's waist to steady him, feeling Frank pressing hard against his thigh.  
"Frankie," Gerard muttered when they broke for air.  
"Sit down," Frank answered.  
Gerard took two steps across the small room and sat on the edge of Frank's bed, brushing a few small grey feathers aside.  
Frank was watching him with wide eyes, biting his lip.  
"I wanna try something first."  
"Something... weird?" Gerard asked, nose scrunching up.  
"No, you creep," Frank laughed.  
"Oh, okay."  
Frank stepped closer then dropped to his knees. He smirked up at Gerard.  
"Oh," Gerard repeated. "Yeah, definitely."  
Frank giggled again as he reached for Gerard's boxers. He hesitated for a split second, then reached a hand inside the fabric.  
They both let out little gasps when Frank's hand found Gerard's skin. He tentatively wrapped his fingers around his dick and pulled it out, eyes widening a bit more as he did.  
"Have you ever... done this before?" Gerard asked, sounding breathless to his own ears.  
"Nope," Frank answered, not taking his eyes off Gerard's erection. "But, you know, just tell me if I do something wrong."  
"Um, okay."  
Frank secured his grip and stroked his hand up then down, slowly. Gerard bit back a small moan. Frank leaned forward until his mouth was almost touching the head of Gerard's dick. Gerard could feel the warm tickle of his exhales. He reached up and threaded his fingers through Frank's hair just as Frank poked out his tongue and took a tentative lick.  
Gerard groaned and Frank looked up at him, eyebrows raised. Whatever he saw on Gerard's face reassured him, so he bent back down and placed his lips around the tip.  
"Oh God, Frankie," Gerard muttered when Frank started to bob his head in slow little motions. Behind him his wings were extended half way out and fluttering.  
As Frank got more confident and picked up his pace, Gerard dropped one hand from Frank's hair to his wing, gently carding his fingers through the feathers so he could touch the skin beneath.  
Frank moaned and the vibrations were almost too much for his sensitive dick. He pulled Frank off gently.  
"What? What'd I do?" Frank asked, licking his lips.  
"I'm gonna finish if you keep... doing that," Gerard blushed.  
"Oh. Yeah?" Frank asked, his eyes lighting up. "Awesome, okay."  
He climbed to his feet, using Gerard's thighs to steady himself, then went to his nightstand. Gerard watched him search through a drawer as he tried to slow his breathing. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. When Frank turned back around, Gerard smirked at the tenting in his boxers.  
Frank dropped a condom and a small bottle of lube on the bedspread next to Gerard. His wings were tucked against his back again.  
"So, um," Frank said nervously. "I didn't really know what kind to get, but I figured condoms are condoms, right?"  
"I guess so," Gerard nodded.  
"So, like-" Frank started again.  
"Come here," Gerard said. He took Frank's hands and pulled him into his lap. He had to bite his lip again at the pressure of Frank grinding against him a little.  
Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and Gerard put his hands on the small of Frank's back.  
"You don't have to be nervous," Gerard said. "We can just, go slow or whatever. It's my first time too."  
Frank smiled a little then leaned in to kiss Gerard. They made out until Frank had relaxed, then broke away again to remove their boxers.  
"You're supposed to like, use your fingers first," Frank said, kicking his boxers away and settling back onto Gerard's thighs. "But it shouldn't take too much."  
"Really? Why not?" Gerard asked, brushing a lock of hair from Frank's already sweaty forehead.  
"I've been, kind of," he rolled his eyes at himself, "practicing."  
Gerard blinked. "You have?"  
"Don't make fun of me," Frank grouched.  
"I'm not. That's actually... really hot."  
"Really?" Frank regained his confidence again. "Okay, okay good." He pecked a kiss on Gerard's lips then grabbed the condom. "You should probably put this on first, before your hands get, like... sticky."  
Gerard chuckled softly and took the foil square from Frank. "Probably a good idea."  
Rolling the condom on was awkward so Frank tried to make up for it by kissing Gerard's neck, which was pretty distracting. Afterward Gerard reached over to grab the bottle of lube, but Frank stopped him.  
"I can do it," he said, sounding shy. "You don't have to-"  
"I want to," Gerard muttered, surprising himself. "I mean, can I?"  
Frank flushed a darker shade of red, but grinned and nodded.  
Gerard uncapped the lube and poured some over his fingers. Frank went up onto his knees, pressing his chest to Gerard's and burying his face against his throat. He held on around Gerard's neck tightly, so he wouldn't fall off the bed.  
Gerard reached his hand down behind Frank, inching along slowly. When he finally found Frank's hole, Frank inhaled softly.  
"Is this okay?" Gerard asked.  
"Yeah."  
He stroked his finger over that spot for a moment before pressing in gently. Frank groaned and started kissing Gerard's neck again. His wings were slowly unfurling as he started to move against Gerard's finger. Gerard added another pretty quickly.  
"Did you, uh... practice this today?" Gerard asked softly.  
"Um, maybe a little this morning," Frank answered, giggling breathlessly.  
"Seriously, Frankie; so fucking hot," Gerard told him. Frank stifled a laugh against Gerard's throat.  
After using three fingers for a few minutes, Frank pulled off a little.  
"I'm ready," he gasped. "Let's- can we-?"  
"Yeah," Gerard nodded frantically. "Yeah okay."  
Frank grabbed the lube from the mattress and poured some in his hand, then reached down to stroke Gerard over the condom.  
"Oh, God," Gerard gasped.  
"Yeah."  
Frank let go and shuffled forward a bit on his knees. He reached behind him to hold Gerard's dick steady.  
"Ready?" he asked, eyes wide and cheeks red.  
"Yeah, ready."  
Frank sat, slowly. Gerard bit down on his lip hard and watched Frank's face carefully. His eyes were clenched tight and he was biting his lips as well. Gerard kept one hand on Frank's lower back and reached the other up to touch his face. He smoothed a thumb over Frank's forehead until the lines there disappeared. He relaxed then slid all the way down.  
They both paused and breathed together for a moment as Frank adjusted and Gerard controlled the urge to thrust his hips up.  
"Bigger than I thought it'd be," Frank murmured.  
Gerard chuckled. They kissed deeply for a few moments until Frank started to rock his hips a bit. Gerard pulled back from the kiss but Frank surged forward.  
"No, don't," he gasped.  
They continued to kiss, pausing for seconds at a time only to breathe, as Frank found a rhythm. He lifted up carefully and dropped back down just as carefully. He started to shiver from his wings down to his legs. His toes were curled up.  
"Frankie?" Gerard asked quietly.  
"Feels so good," Frank whispered against Gerard's ear.  
Gerard wrapped an arm around Frank's hips in case he started to fall, then raised a hand to Frank's feathers again. The soft, hidden skin of his wings was warmer than the rest of his body, and Gerard carefully traced his fingers across it.  
"Oh, God," Frank gasped. "I need- I can't-"  
"What? What, Frankie?"  
"Move, please."  
Gerard left his hand anchored in Frank's wing and let go of his hips with the other, bringing it back around him instead, to push against the bed. He thrust his hips up a bit and Frank moaned. Gerard smiled and did it again, a little harder this time.  
Frank secured his arms around Gerard's neck again and leaned back, letting his head fall back to expose his neck. Gerard dropped his hand from Frank's wing to Frank's hip, gripping tight and using the leverage to thrust in faster.  
The pace only lasted for a minute before Frank leaned against Gerard again and dropped his forehead onto Gerard's shoulder. One of his hands snaked down to touch himself.  
"I'm so close, Gee," Frank muttered.  
"Me too," Gerard gasped.  
Sweat and lube combined made it hard for Gerard to hold on, but Frank had taken control again, riding Gerard so fast he was practically bouncing in his lap.  
"Oh, fuck," Gerard groaned. "Frank, Frank, Frank."  
He clenched his eyes shut and gripped Frank's hips, pulling him as close as possible when he came.  
Frank moaned. "God, I can feel it."  
It took Gerard a moment to blink back to his surroundings, just in time to get a hand on Frank's dick and help him finish.  
They sat together for a few minutes, breathless and shivering. Eventually Frank turned his head just far enough to kiss Gerard's neck.  
"Love you," he muttered.  
"Love you too, Frankie," Gerard answered.  
Frank shifted and they both winced. Gerard reached down to hold onto the condom as Frank lifted himself off and stood on shaky legs.  
"We should probably get cleaned up," Frank chuckled.  
"Yeah." Gerard pulled the condom off, tied it, and threw it in Frank's trash can.  
"Come on," Frank said, holding his hand out to pull Gerard to his feet. They staggered out of his bedroom and into the small bathroom nextdoor.  
They didn't say much until they were both squeezed into the shower under the warm water.  
"Your wings are getting wet," Gerard said.  
"You can help me dry them," Frank smiled, kissing Gerard on the lips.  
"Okay," Gerard smiled back.  
They washed carefully, trying to avoid any elbow jabs, and eventually rinsed off. Frank grabbed two towels from the closet and they dried off and went back to Frank's room. Gerard pulled his boxers back on while Frank did the same, then tugged Frank around so he was facing away from him.  
He used his damp towel to wipe down Frank's feathers. Frank opened his wings a bit so Gerard could get them all. Afterward, Frank dried off Gerard's wings, then they dropped the towels on the floor, pulled the sheets off the bed, and laid down.  
They faced each other, like they did at school, and held hands, trading kisses every so often.  
"Was that alright?" Frank asked after a while.  
"It was great," Gerard smiled. "Was it for you?"  
"Yeah, yeah it was."  
"Good."  
They kissed again, cuddling closer together.  
"I love you," Gerard said when they pulled apart again.  
Frank grinned. "I love you too."  
Their lazy quiet was broken by the shrill ringing of a phone. Frank frowned and pulled away from Gerard to search for his jeans on the floor. He found his phone and looked at the display.  
"Who is it?" Gerard wondered.  
"Fucking _Brendon_ ," Frank said, rolling his eyes.  
Gerard cracked up.


End file.
